Website/Server
From Release 1.0 up until Release 1.5, the High Court had an official website. While this website is now lost, this article contains the information that was written on the website in regards to the channels of the server, and as such provides an insight into the server back then. Do note that the information written below has been made increasingly inaccurate and outdated with every update since Release 1.5, and so it should not taken as a guide to the server. As of Release 2.0, this information is (mostly) banished to the pages of history. The Vestibule The Vestibule is a category of informative channels in the High Court, and is always viewable by any role. It is through the Treaty channel that one's ability to enter the High Court lies - that is to say, a member new to the High Court, without a role, must press the applicable reaction button in accordance with his understanding of what he has just read. Upon correctly reacting, the individual shall automatically be granted the role of Villein, and the Court will be unlocked. The Welcome channel is the homepage of the High Court server, containing a brief overview of the High Court, the High Court server, and other relevant pieces of information. The Hierarchy channel contains a brief overview of the various roles of the High Court; however, it does not give the descriptions of each role found here on the High Court website. The Gazette channel functions as a news and announcements channel. An important event, change, warning, or other piece of news, will be announced in the Gazette channel. The Court and the Throne Room The Court is the most active and otherwise relevant place in the High Court. It houses both the Communications channel and the Telephone channel, text and voice channels respectively. All members of the High Court (excluding Serfs) are able to talk to one another in the Communications channel; however, only members of Lower Nobility or higher are able to connect and speak in the Telephone channel. The Throne Room is much the same concept as the Court - it houses the Consultations channel and the Tête-à-tête channel, text and voice channels respectively. Unlike the Court, however, the Throne Room is viewable and accessible only by members of Higher Nobility or Royalty. The Study The Study is a collection of twelve topical channels that serve as places to discuss, debate, or share content or experiences relating to the topic at hand. These twelve channels cover a wide variety of different topics and interests, including food, music, television, hobbies, nature, animals, the world we live in, politics, religion, life in general, and love - the twelfth channel covers any missing categories, allowing any miscellaneous content. The Court of Law The Court of Law is predominantly exclusive to members of the Parliament of the High Court. For these parliamentary figures, the Regulations, Judicature, and Tribunal channels are visible and accessible. The Regulations channel details the concept and customs of the Parliament of the High Court, whereas the Judicature and Tribunal channels are text and voice channels respectively, to be used for parliamentary purposes only. Members of Lower Nobility or higher may view the Exaltations channel, however. The Exaltations channel details an occasion of exaltation or castigation regarding a role of nobility - this includes an exaltation from knighthood, or a castigation down to knighthood. Note that only the Parliament of the High Court, or a member of Higher Nobility or Royalty, may grant an exaltation or castigation. The Cellar The Cellar is a category of miscellaneous and uncategorisable or unsorted channels that vary in purpose and importance. The Twitter channel is a regularly, and automatically, updated feed of all tweets by @EterniqueHC. The Gab channel is a regularly, and manually, updated feed of pieces written by EterniqueHC over on the Gab platform. The Changelog channel is updated every time minor or major changes are made to the server, detailing those changes and occasionally offering some insight into them where applicable. The Etiquette channel is a guide to optimum etiquette and deportment in the High Court. It exists purely as advice and recommendations regarding one's etiquette and deportment, and is by no means mandatory or complete. The Dungeon ...? Category:Server Category:History Category:Website